apology accepted (jelsa)
by maranoismylife
Summary: Elsa's mad and Jack's amused. Modern AU. One-shot.


Elsa looked down at her feet as she boredly continued to swing them back and forth. Her long, platinum blond hair was placed in a lovely side, french braid that was gradually becoming loose and her new ocean, blue dress was begun to feel less new by the minute.

"Where is he?" she mumbled to herself, glimpsing at the watch wrapped around her left wrist.

Her and her boyfriend, Jack, had agreed to meet up at the park for their six month anniversary after a long day of classes at Sanderson University but so far, there was no sign of him.

So she continued to wait in the bench looking up at the sky covered with shining stars above her, each one telling a different story.

A few minutes passed by without activity until she heard a car pull over near where she was sitting. She began debating whether she should start walking away or continue to wait a few more minutes.

In her mind, she prayed it would be Jack who stepped out of the car, but she figured a serial killer would arrive before her own boyfriend would.

"Hi, there" she heard a voice behind her say. Elsa jumped up in shock but then sighted in relief at the sight of a white haired boy.

"You scared me!" she admitted, causing the twenty one year old man to chuckle.

"I can see that," he took a seat next to her on the bench, placing a picnic basket on the ground, and then leaned in for a kiss, but was stunned by his girlfriend's sudden rejection.

"Your late!" she said, coldly looking away.

Jack smirked. "I'm only a few minutes late!"

She raised an eyebrow and turned back to him ready to explode. "5 minutes? I've been waiting here for over an hour!"

Jack gently brushed a strand of hair off her face and then sat closer to her. "Els, you told me to meet you here at 8:00 pm, it's now… 8:15"

Elsa crossed her arms. "No, I told you to meet me here at 7! I was about ready to go home!"

The twenty one year old stared at her with a sincere frown. "I'm really sorry, Elsa. I swear you told me – you know what? Nevermind. It's a beautiful night, I have the most gorgeous girl here with me, let's enjoy it"

Jack grabbed his girlfriend's hand and pulled her up from the bench. He placed one hand on her waist and the other he intertwined with hers. His feet swung softly, his eyes focusing only on Elsa. He smiled at the sound of Elsa's giggle when he spun her into his arms.

"You silly boy, there's no music playing," she teased, in between giggles.

He pulled her closer. "That's the beauty of it, don't you think?"

A small gust of wind blew by them causing Elsa to tense. Jack, knowing Elsa like the back of his hand, took off his sweater and placed it around her.

"My gentleman," she mumbled, her fragile fingers touching his skin. He grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. A slight blush ran through her face, her eyes twinkling into his. At that moment, they both gazed at each other deeply.

Their eyes never parting and their arms wrapped around one another. Chills running down his spine and butterflies flying around in her stomach. If only they all knew just how much they loved each other, all those who never thought they'd make it. If only love was visible.

Elsa placed her hands into the sweater's pockets, feeling a crumbled object. She took it out and opened it. "This is the note I gave you today. Why did you keep it?" she asked with a grin.

Jack looked down at the floor. "I keep everything that reminds me of you" he mumbled, quietly. Elsa 'aww'd in her head before reading the note and turning a dark shade of red.

"What is it?" asked Jack, his eyebrows rising.

Elsa bit her lip before sending him a weak smile. "Maybe you were supposed to get here at 8…"

Jack smirked and placed his hands into his jean pockets. "An apology would be nice" he replied with amusement.

Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry. Will you please forgive me?" she asked, giving him the puppy eyes he always used on her.

He grinned. "Of course, I love it when you're wrong". he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I need to make it up! I can make you some pancakes tomorrow!" she exclaimed, cheerfully.

Jack pretended to think. "Hmm... I don't think that's enough"

"Oh!" she continued. "We can spend all night together…if you want"

The blond haired boy licked his lower lip and began tracing her jawline with his fingers. "I would enjoy that very much" A loud grumble was then heard from Jack' stomach, causing Elsa to burst out in laughter.

"But first,'' he walked towards the bench, grabbing Elsa towards him. "Let us eat!"


End file.
